


100 Words

by Danielle_Kyzer



Series: My One-Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielle_Kyzer/pseuds/Danielle_Kyzer
Summary: Harry and Draco have a conversation





	100 Words

“Are you upset that your son is best friends with my son?”

“No matter how much I may hate you, I am glad that my son has a friend that he can trust. The question is, are you upset that your son is in Slytherin?”

“No.”

“Come on, you must be a little angry?”

“No, the Sorting Hat wanted to place me in Slytherin as well, so how could I be upset?”

“It didn’t.”

“Because I begged it not to, I was equal for Gryffindor and Slytherin. Sometimes I wish I could have seen what being a Slytherin was like…”


End file.
